A Kiss in the Rain
by Matsuri1
Summary: Heero's lost the love of his life and just can't get over it. Will he decide to try to move on, or can he find his koi first. Songfic, yaio 1+?... definately not for 1+R fans.


Ok, so I got really bored. I decided to write a song fic. But the only decent song I could think of something for was this one, which is kinda a love song. So sue me. Anyway, I don't own Gundam Wing or the song 'A Kiss in the Rain' by Michael Learns to Rock. But it makes for a good songfic. This is not for 1+R people, just cause I hate the pairing (but is is 1+?). It may seem a little Relena sympathetic, but hey, I couldn't fit any serious Relena bashing in cause it focuses on Heero.  
*...* = song lyrics  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* I wake up in a sweat can't sleep I'm soaking wet *  
  
The slender boy jerked upright in bed, groping for his sheets. Finding nothing to hold on to, he tries to steady his breathing. His body was covered entirely in sweat. Another sleepless night for him.  
  
* I toss and turn the whole night through *  
  
Finally seeming to calm down, he lays back down, pulling the sheets back over him. Even when he did drift off to sleep, it was extremely light. Tossing and turning the entire time, it was certainly going to be a long day the next morning.  
  
* I keep going in and out of time (ahh ahh) *  
  
It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep… quite the contrary, he hadn't been able to sleep for well over a month. The only problem was he couldn't keep his mind from drifting back to the war, to all his comrades, and maybe to the one person in his life that he'd ever really cared about.  
  
* I just can't seem to bear my world without you there *  
  
He wanted more than anything to see them… to see that special person. Life just wasn't the same without them purposely annoying him every step of the way. Not that there weren't times his koi tried to stop, but something about it always got on his nerves. Whatever it was, he wanted that same feeling again.  
  
* You've gone back to the life you knew *  
  
Relena sat quietly in her office, dreaming to herself rather than working. She wanted to see Heero so badly, but she thought she could make him suffer first. She'd had someone watching him constantly since the war ended, and recently the report came back that he couldn't sleep. Now seemed like a good enough time to find him.  
  
* But somehow I just can't get back to mine (ahh ahh) *  
  
Heero took to walking the streets seeing as he couldn't sleep. Each building of L 1 brought back some memory. He knew he couldn't live a normal life here anymore, and so, resolving himself to leaving as soon as he could make arrangements, he attempted to plan out his new life, not that a change of surroundings could make anything normal again. Even now, life teased him… a storm threatened in the distance, illuminated by small flashes of heat lightning.  
  
* When you went away nothing I could say *  
  
He could so clearly remember that cold night the object of his affection left him. The stood outside, a storm threatening, while inside yet another victory party droned on. They just stood there, staring out over the empty sea, and his lover announced their plan to leave.  
  
* Could ever bring you back to me *  
  
He stood there dumbstruck. There was nothing left to say. Heero knew all to well it was no use attempting to change a stubborn friend's mind when nothing ever worked before. He would just watched them walk away. Little did he realize that simple asking would be enough to keep his love with him that time.  
  
* Your lipstick cherry red the hours in my bed *  
  
Remembering the soft feel of their lips brought chills down his spine. The hours they spent together in silence inside the confines of a safehouse. Watching as they fell asleep in his room… His favorite and most upsetting memory was that one kiss he'd received the night they left.  
  
* Still haunts my memory *   
  
All the memories combined were just enough to get him through day by day. It was kind of like being haunted by the ghost of the past, but these memories weren't frightening. They were all that kept him alive anymore.  
  
* A kiss in the rain on a dark afternoon *  
  
They stood on the balcony, still no one saying a thing. The rain started to pour down and his friend turns too him, a look of almost pure distress hidden behind their eyes. Just staring at Heero, the figure leans in and kisses him passionately, probably more truthfully than anyone else they'd ever kiss.  
  
* A heart so in pain cos' love came too soon *  
  
A sudden pang sprang up in his chest. It felt as if his heart had just wrenched around itself, maybe even torn out. This was it… This was all they had left. He always wished they'd stay like the others. He shouldn't have let himself fall in love with anyone, especially a person who had the potential to hurt him like this.  
  
* A taste of her lips still lingers in vain *  
  
Walking the streets, he ran his tongue over his lips again. He could still taste his koibito's lips that night. The smell of them and the feel of soft, long hair in his hands were locked in his memory in the exact same way.  
  
* A sad souvenir of a kiss in the rain *  
  
He wished he could forget his lost love. He wished that he could just forget how it felt kissing them, that taste left on his lips that just wouldn't go away. But deep down, he knew he couldn't live if he forgot.  
  
* He could offer more than long walks on the shore *  
  
Relena had gone on with life and dated just like always. She'd been able to keep Heero out of her mind. Long walks, dinner, flowers… they were what she wanted. But she wanted those from Heero. By making him suffer, she thought she could make him come begging to her. Now, she followed him as he wandered through the streets of L 1.   
  
* My love for you was not enough *  
  
Maybe he hadn't made it clear that he really did love this 'friend'. Heero couldn't help but think that maybe they had known about his love, but didn't reciprocate the feeling. That thought upset him more than anything.   
  
* Girl I couldn't keep the flame alive (ahh ahh) *  
  
They just had to have known… They'd been forced into a relationship as he'd seen it. They had no choice and everyone thought that what they needed was a little romance. That could have been the problem though, that it was forced on them. It was quite possible they didn't even enjoy his company.  
  
* Still when I close my eyes it's you I visualize *  
  
That didn't matter anymore. Even if they couldn't love him… wouldn't love him… It was all he could think of. Every feature of their body, each curve, angle, and more than anything, those deep eyes. All he could see anytime he closed his eyes, even blinked, his koi's image was on top of his mind.  
  
* Though I try to shout it out *  
  
Heero wanted to scream. He wanted the whole world to know about how he felt. Not that that would bring his lover back to him. The only hope was that it would allow him to get over them. More than anything, he needed to tell this 'friend' how he felt, but he couldn't figure out where to begin looking.   
  
* Don't you know these feelings still survive *  
  
Hearing her love muttering to himself, one word over and over, Relena snuck closer, trying desperately to hear.  
Their name echoed over and over in his mind. He didn't realize that, under his breath, the name escaped his lips as a low whisper. A slender figure steps out in front of him, their footsteps echoing hollowly in the small alley. The person startled him, and the name escapes his lips much more audible this time.  
"Duo…"  
  
* Was it just a fling at temporary thing *  
  
He stood there, looking at back at Heero blankly. It was as if he didn't expect to see him out here, like he thought he moved on. Did Duo really want him to have moved on? Was he wandering for the same reason Heero was?  
  
* I find the letters that you wrote *  
  
Looking him over, he noticed there was a few envelopes clenched in one hand. There were several, and he noticed they had been addressed to him. He contemplated asking about them, but decided against it. This was awkward enough.  
  
* And though I set you free you're still a part of me *  
  
"Heero… Why are you out here?"  
"I just…" he hesitated, and then decide that if he was ever going to tell him, it was now, "I couldn't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep since the war ended… and you left. I know I set you free to live your own life, but I can't forget you. You're still a big part of my life… and of me…"  
  
* The spell can not be broke *  
  
Duo stood there, jaw dropped. Snapping it shut quickly, he looked down.  
"I tried to forget… but…"  
Looking up at him, a look quite pure and sincere, he almost smiled.  
"Me too…"  
  
* A kiss in the rain on a dark afternoon *  
  
They stood there for what seemed like eternity and didn't realize they had slowly moved closer to each other until they were well in reach of the other. On instinct, Heero wraps an arm around his waist, pulling Duo's body against his and kissing him with all his soul… all the passion he'd locked away that was keeping him up every night. It was then that the rain started to fall.  
  
* A heart so in pain cos' love came too soon *  
  
Relena stood perfectly still in utter shock. She couldn't believe that, after all they'd gone through in the war, after hearing how badly he was hurt after she left, that now he decided to move on. Right as she, Relena Peacecraft, had decided to find him. The pain in her chest quickly turned to rage that upon simply seeing someone he could fall in love.   
  
* A taste of her lips still lingers in vain *  
  
It was just as he remembered it… the taste of kissing the one person he loved. Something was different now that he'd been the one to initiate the kiss, but that sweet taste and memory filled his mind. When they finally broke off, it stayed there, teasing him. He decided he'd have to try that again.  
  
* A sad souvenir of a kiss in the rain *  
  
Infuriated, Relena pushed past the couple, knocking into them on purpose, although it didn't phase either. She wanted to be Heero's angel, his one and only… It didn't make sense to her why he would love anyone else. What the girl didn't realize was that these two had spent more time together than she could ever hope to have spent with Heero. They were, originally, pushed toward a relationship, though nothing came out of it until now. They were meant for each other from the beginning, two soldiers unable to fit into a world of peace. Pain would be her only souvenir from their kiss in the rain…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
What do you think? It's my first strange attempt at a yaio based thing… not that the idea hasn't been brought up in other stories… Hehehe, and is soon to have to be visited in Python fashion… Anyway, I do know that the song says 'girl' or 'her' or refers to lipstick, but bare with me. If there are any mistakes or I slip and say her where I shouldn't (not including lyrics) let me know. please review. I really wanna know what you think  
Hey, thanks everyone for actually reading this... it's turned into one of my most popular stories, which is kinda scary. Anyway, please tell me what ya think of it cause i'm kinda thinking of entering it in a contest. 


End file.
